


【柯王子】Saviour

by panzoo



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzoo/pseuds/panzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接《列王传》结局，受Wolfson家族之托去解救Lucinda的Curtis意识到，自己并没有好好思考过Silas针对篡位失败的王子的计划……<br/>【防雷】被喂药的小王子出没！非CP间非自愿性行为</p>
            </blockquote>





	【柯王子】Saviour

（上）

夏伊洛华美的王宫里灯火通明，金灿灿的宴会厅里喧嚣的人声络绎不绝，是国王的宴席正在举行。  
坐在主宾席上的Curtis悄悄打了个哈欠，这恼人的浮夸。基利波现在的国力若真如看起来这般雄厚，今晚他也就不会出现在这个荒唐的晚宴上了。想想此次若非受与自己生死之交的Wolfson家的重托，他哪会卖Silas这个情面同意出手挽救此国岌岌可危的经济？忍受着一向讨厌的繁文缛节，一边有一搭无一搭地应付一旁那个胡子都没长出来男孩，国王的外甥，如今的Andrew“王子”献上的殷勤。对方阿谀奉承时那自然的样子仿佛自己与造成这个现在经济局面的罪魁祸首，那个一月前还是他父亲的人没有丝毫关系。  
果然，全都是一群冷血动物。他不懂Lucinda当初是为什么鬼迷心窍非要把自己葬送在这样一个家庭？  
Curtis暗自庆幸，只要自己在明天的会议上提出要国王以王子妃Lucinda Wolfson的自由为交换，他此行的目的便可达成，按照计划明晚此时他就可以离开这个比雪国还寒冷的国家了。

关于数月前那场胎死腹中的政变，消息封锁下个媒体对外都没有什么报导。那时起便再也没有出现在公众视线中的王子更是话题的焦点。有人传言那个大逆不道谋权篡位的Jack Benjamin已经被Silas秘密处死了，不过更广为流传的说法是篡位者依然活着并囚禁在那深宫大院中。  
Curtis不关心什么Jack Benjamin。也许他本可以成为比Silas更贤明的君主，也许还不如那老狐狸。关他什么事呢。但本着内心兄长般的情怀，他还是关心Lucinda的。她是整件皇室丑闻里最无辜的牺牲者，没必要再为这不堪的家庭受罪了。

Jack感觉自己身上着火了。热，好热。他赤裸裸地趴在床上，难耐地扭动着身躯徒劳地希望周身的灼热有所缓解，皮肤在床单的纤维上摩擦得通红。然而周身那硬挺的部位糟糕的情况却丝毫得不到缓解。  
“完成你的任务，和那个女人生下子嗣，你就会得到解脱。”脑海里回荡的全是Tomasina不带一丝情感的指令。  
不，他不要。他不会再听任那个人摆布了。那个他曾想尽办法取悦的人，那个从没认真对待过自己的人，那个可以对自己的同性恋儿子强行注射药物为让他与不喜欢的女人生孩子的人，他的生身父亲Silas国王。  
“Jack……”柔弱的声音叫着他，Jack眼睛打量着跪在床边的，同样赤裸着身体的女人，他的王妃Lucinda。这个女人因为自己陷入这种境遇对她多么不公平。 然而他在这自身难保的处境下并无法为她考虑太多。  
“Jack，求你了……”她带着哭腔向他伸出手做出邀请。  
接受她，他们两人就都可以解脱……  
“滚开！”但是他大声对靠上来的女人呵道。  
然而Lucinda这次似乎是打定了主意不再被Jack粗暴的拒绝吓倒，而是毅然地爬上床来。  
“我说了，滚！”他歇斯底里地吼道，忍住眼窝里生理性的泪水，任凭她生推硬拽死活不肯翻过身来。  
“Jack，求求你……就算是帮帮我……” Lucinda已经抑制不住地哭了起来。  
愚蠢的女人，到了这种地步还以为只要生了孩子国王就会还你自由？将来新生儿的生日也许就会是他生身父母的祭日。  
用尽全身剩余的所有力气，他把她粗暴地从床上面堆了下去。

谈判进行的还算顺利。纵使国王最初有多不情愿，在巨额金钱资助的利诱下，他并没有花太多时间就决定用一个女人换得一个国家经济的稳定靠山是值得的。  
出乎Curtis所料的是，囚禁着叛国者的并不是什么艰苦的牢笼。他不清楚Silas葫芦里卖的什么药，总之不关他事就对了。  
原本紧锁的大门被守卫开启，门后Lucinda的表情与Curtis所料丝毫不差，仿佛看见鬼魂般难以置信地盯着他。在意识到发生了什么后她飞速地冲了过来扑进了Curtis 的怀里，抽泣了起来。  
“嘘，别怕，你自由了。”Curtis轻轻拍着她后背安慰着，“国王已经下了命令，我现在就带你离开这个地方。”  
没人再说什么，更没有人去理会原本同样待在房中的另外一个人。Jack坐在床头，留给所有人一个背影，感觉自己像是一团凝重的空气。  
Lucinda奔向那人的样子，与她第一次被带来时抱住自己一模一样。她的白马王子拯救了她，她终于不会再被自己拖累了，这很好。  
牢门再次关闭前，Jack还是忍不住回头看了一眼，看到Lucinda离去的背影，她并没有回头。  
看着他们渐渐合拢的大门，为自己更加不可测的未来失神的那一瞬间，Jack游离的眼神毫无方便地与拥着Lucinda的男人剑一般的目光对了个正着。  
那是一个什么样的眼神啊！强大、自信、成功，他前半生渴望成为的一切。那个名字是Curtis的男人，只用一个对视便把Jack Benjamin这具干枯的躯壳劈成了两半。  
在Jack反应过来之前，门已经完全地关上了。钥匙从外面反锁的声音在空荡的房间里显得格外响亮。  
就剩他一个人了。

“王子殿下，您难道不记得我了吗？这回他们都没要我举着ID站在摄像机前……”那具陌生的身躯在自己身上耸动，不停地对他说着花言巧语，时不时发出欢爱时特有的声音……  
Jack觉得自己快吐了，好在胃里除了酸苦的胃液没什么能让他呕得出来的东西。他想反抗，希望能像对Lucinda一样推开那个已然神智不清的他甚至看不清面貌的人。然而他不能，因为他的四肢全被结结实实地捆绑固定在床上动弹不得。在药物的作用下他甚至不能掌控自己身体某个特定部位的反应。  
现在的Jack Benjamin已如同一团刀下肉，任Silas找来的不管什么女人肆意玩弄。这便是英明的国王陛下在吸取了此前失败的教训后想出的解决方法，干脆直接忽略王子的自主意识。有了时刻准备交配的种马，Silas需要做的只有找一个足够愿意为皇家诞下子嗣的女人。  
渐渐地他不再分得清白天与黑夜，或是身上的人究竟是谁。那对美丽的灰绿色眼睛空洞没有焦距，像是被抽走了灵魂。

自上次从Gilboa回来以后，有一团阴郁一直笼罩在Curtis心头，令他心神不宁。恼人的是他自己甚至搞不懂为什么会对那一件微不足道的小事如此烦躁不安。百般后悔当初带走Lucinda时没有按耐住好奇心，回头往那个房间瞧了一眼，就那一眼，画面从此在他眼前阴魂不散。  
Jack Benjamin那是怎样一副神情呢？Curtis没有费心琢磨过他带走王妃时王子会是什么反应，肯定不是这个。愤怒、哀怨、不懈、冷漠……全都不是，甚至没有对Lucinda的自由显现出任何渴望与妒嫉。Curtis读不懂那张茫然没有生气的脸，以及那背后的故事。那场荒唐的政变和在那华丽的监牢里究竟发生了什么，会把昔日新闻里那个风流成性的派对王子变成了现在这个样子？  
Curtis可怜的秘书在一天深夜里收到了他老板冲冲的电话，“拨一笔让他们拒绝不了的款项，给我安排一个与Gilboa王室的会谈，现在立刻马上。”

 

（中）

Lucinda一人静静坐在客厅的角落里，呆滞的目光盯着窗外不变的景物出神。  
“请你原谅如此不周的招待，自从回来后她时常变成这样。”Wolfson夫人小声地道歉解释，“我们不敢请本国的心理医生，到处都是奸细。”  
Curtis理解十分地点点头，“关于发生了什么，她提到过吗？”  
Wolfson夫人摇摇头，“完全没有。让她开口讲话的都难上加难。”她的样子看起来已经快哭出来了。  
Curtis同情地握了握她的手，对自己刚刚并不完全出于关心的提问感到些许愧疚。他的目光环视了一下Wolfson家收拾得几乎空无一物的客厅，问道，“计划什么时候启程？”  
“后天一早。”Wolfson夫人叹了一口气，“希望到时候一切都会好起来。”  
“美国对她会是个更好的选择。”Curtis对她说，对Wolfson一家不得不选择离开的境遇深深感到无奈，“我在那边有一个朋友，Steve Rogers。如果遇到了什么难处你们可以联系他。”Curtis拿出Steve的名片递给她，但愿有神盾集团的继承人做依靠他们在陌生国家的新生活可以顺利些。  
明白继续留下对自己的调查也没什么帮助，Curtis便决定不再打扰。向Wolfson一家道了别便起身离开。在Wolfson夫人的召唤下，Lucinda打了一个激灵，随即站起身来木然走到他的面前。“保重。”Curtis吻了她的手背，对她说。  
“Curtis……”就在他转身出门时，Lucinda突然拽住了他的衣角。Curtis看着她依旧苍白的脸上出现了痛苦的表情，“求你……求你也救救Jack……"

Jack意识到自己清醒的时间已经变的越来越少了，除了夜晚之外，一天里基本都是在昏睡中度过的。此前不论是什么让他支撑到现在的东西已经将要耗光，他就离精神崩溃不远了。  
照例他被粗绳子绑起来，注射药物，让那个不知道名字的女人对他肆意妄为。头昏、恶心、燥热、疼……他真的已经不在乎了，再次印证了那个认知，他的意志已经被碾磨得所剩无几，Silas可以庆幸他终于击溃了Jack Benjamin了。以至于都没注意到另一个人走了进来。  
“立刻停下。”Curtis甩上身后的房门对房中的女人说，言语冷得如同尖利的冰刃。  
“你是什么人？”那个女人显然被吓到了，停止了对Jack做的事，却并没有完全退却，“我为什么要听你的？”  
“女人。”Curtis走近她，锐利的目光盯着她的眼睛，“我不管Silas给你开出了什么样的好处，他都绝对不会允许外界得知这间屋子里发生过什么。而在新继承人诞生的那一刻，他生母便是丑闻曝光唯一的隐患，试问他会怎么样做？”满意地看到她眼里涌起的惊恐，Curtis套出厚厚一沓钞票放在床头柜上，“换作是我，就会拿上这笔钱现在就离开，明天编个理由告诉国王陛下你改变主意了，然后躲得越远越好，好好向上帝祈求不要让他再想起你来。”  
几秒钟的沉默。  
然后那个女人似乎恍然明白了过来，她迅速地披上了件遮体的衣服，然后捡起那叠数量可观的钞票，一溜烟从门口夺路跑了出去。  
于是屋中现在只剩下Curtis与Jack两个人了。又是一阵死寂，床上被绑缚着的王子木然地看着Curtis，已经明白过来发生了什么，却是更加的不解。认出了那个之前带走Lucinda的“白马王子”，当时这人打量这里的眼神是那么的不屑。他实在想不出他这次回来的目的。  
沉默了片刻，Curtis一言不发地走上前去，开始动手解缠在Jack手脚上那些绳子。可见幕后指使之人为了禁锢王子的活动花了相当一番心思，嵌进肉里的绳结下面白皙的皮肤上已经勒除了紫红的血印，他花了好一会儿才把他们完全松开，两人之间那诡异的沉默陪伴全程。  
脱离了束缚，Jack如释重负地活动自己酸痛的关节，过了一会儿才意识到自己的部位还在抖擞地挺立着，接踵而至的羞耻感让骄傲的王子脸刷的一下红了起来，那个仿佛拥有整个的男人站在那里带来反差只会让一切更糟。但这并没有什么关系了，因为明明在踏进这间房子的一刻里自己便已经失去了所有尊严。  
“怎么，”最终Curtis开口，“还要我帮你吗？”  
听到这话Jack终于有了反映，他挣扎着翻下床，用酸麻发颤的双腿支撑起身体，以最快的速度地跑进卫生间，一路跌跌撞撞甚至狠狠撞上了桌角，却看也没看Curtis下意识向他伸出的手。门“砰”地一声关上，里面顿时传来干呕的声音。  
听到镜子破碎的声音时Curtis才意识到有什么不对。本打算坐在床上等着Jack出来，却听到浴室里面传来规律的一下下撞击的声音。他猛地站起身冲到门前拧动门把手，从里面反锁住了。  
“你在做什么？把门打开！”他用拳头重重地砸在门上，“Jack Benjamin！把门打开！”  
没有回应。  
Curtis再也按耐不住，他后退了两步，祈祷他给门口守卫的钱足够不会使他们冲进来，然后扬起腿一脚踹开了那道脆弱的木门。  
门后面，Jack Benjamin正用头一下一下地往墙上的镜子撞去。镜子最中心的位置已经出现了一个碎裂的坑，裂痕蛛网一般从撞击点伸展出来蔓延了整个镜面。Jack额头上崭新的伤口正往外淤血。  
Jack Benjamin……想自杀？“停下！”被这个认知击中Curtis竭尽全力拉开了他，不顾激烈却徒劳的反抗把他圈在自己臂间控制住。  
“放开我。”这是Jack对他说的第一句话，或者说是王子下意识地对他命令着，声音却像是被抽空了灵魂。  
“你以为这样做有用吗？”Curtis厉声问。  
没有用。因为Silas早就把他死的权利也夺走了。Jack认命地想，就连这个陌生的男人——不管他葫芦里卖的什么药——也不肯施舍给他一个解脱的机会。他闭上眼停止了所有挣扎，眼泪早就不受控制的湿了整个面庞，再也遏制不住腹中翻覆的绞痛，他“哇”地一下在Curtis身上吐了出来。淡黄色的呕吐物散发着胃酸的味道，把Curtis整洁的西装和衬衫污染得一片狼藉，让Jack更加无地自容，他几时在人前出过这样的洋相……  
望着这样的Jack，曾经风光无限的王子，如今周身赤裸裸地只裹着一条浴巾，眼睛红红的，头上的鲜血在苍白的皮肤映衬下格外刺眼，Curtis突然心软了。不管Jack之前做过什么，没有人值得被这么对待。如果说他重新踏进这间屋子是出于好奇，在这一刻Curtis做好了决定，从Silas那里讨回王子的自由。他扶Jack在浴缸边上坐了下来，脱掉身上的脏衣服后在Jack面前单膝跪下，用清水擦拭额头上的血污帮他清理伤口。“别放弃。”他对他说，“还不是时候。”  
“你是谁，你想要从我这得到什么？”两个问题，便足以用来了解Jack Benjamin身边所有人了。  
“Curtis Everett。”Curtis回答。  
像是邻国某个举足轻重的人物。Jack或许听过这名字，或许没有。然而这只回答了一个问题，“我能给你什么？”他又问。  
“你现在还有什么能提供的吗？”Curtis随口道。需要为此付出代价的人只有Silas，Jack并不欠他什么。他丝毫没想过对方会完全会错意，过于专注额头上的伤口，完全没有注意到小王子听后眼里的异样。  
在Jack看来，自己只有一样能提供给这个陌生人了。他看了一眼Curtis赤裸的上身，矫健的身材和禁止的肌肉，算得上正常情况下他不一定会抗拒的男人，还是在这相当长一段时间里唯一一个把自己当成正常人对待的人了。好吧，或许并不算坏。他闭上眼睛，轻轻松开了握着那块用来遮羞的浴巾的手，另一只手抚摸上了对方结实的胸膛。  
抛开前因后果，那是一个可以说是完美的吻。Curtis络腮胡须贴着Jack光洁的脸，嘴唇在Jack柔软的唇瓣上研磨吸，吸吮着他探入自己口腔的舌尖。Curtis不由自主地攀上Jack的腰肢，把他拉过来贴近自己，腿间逐渐有了欲望的反应。多次入围全球女性心目中理想结婚对象排行榜的Curtis Everett其实喜欢男人，这还是没有人知道的秘密。  
“要多少，你才带我离开这里？”在Curtis吻着颈侧时，Jack小声问他。  
却没想到Curtis立即触电一样把他推开，困惑甚至有些恼怒地看着他。  
“正如你所说，我除了这个没别的可以提供的了。”Jack努力让自己的声音不在颤抖。  
“你以为我是为了你的肉体？”Curtis声音低得吓人，“就这样？”  
“我身上王子的头衔已经成为一个笑话，像Silas的信誉一样一文不值。想通过我打Gilboa王位的注意是行不通的。”Jack咬了咬牙说，“但如果你答应带我出去，接下来的时间里随你想怎么做我都会满足你。”  
Curtis的表情僵在了脸上。他没有回答，而是伸出手拉起掉落的浴巾，让它重新遮住Jack的身体，指尖触碰到Jack的皮肤时在那里流连了片刻，但立即命令自己移开了盯着他胸口的目光，站起身来。  
Jack困惑地看着那个男人一言不发地拾起地板上的衣服，简单清理了下上面的污迹就穿回了身上。  
“那个女人走后Silas一时半会儿找不到合适的人选接替她，借这个机会好好休息一下。”他说着，没有再看Jack一眼，“在那之前我会想办法让他放你出去。”  
Jack沉默着等他继续开出自己的价格，然而Curtis看起来已经把话说完了。“就这些？”他终于问，“你的条件呢？”  
“没什么我想要的东西是你能给的。”Curtis说。  
“我不明白……”Jack这下彻底被这个男人搞糊涂了，既然不是为了从自己身上得到什么，又何必费此周折？“你还会回来吗？”  
“如果你希望的话可以这辈子都不用再见到我。”  
Curtis说完立刻匆匆离开了，依然没有再看Jack一眼。

 

（下）

“你知道吗？我一直在等你主动开口说出来。”青年在Curtis写字台的椅子上一屁股坐下，“真的太伤我心了。”  
“文件留下，人出去，Edgar。”正专注阅读手中资料的Curtis头也没抬。  
黑色文件夹打着旋地从桌子那头滑过来，Edgar依然四仰八叉地坐在那儿不动窝。  
“Edgar。”Curtis压低声音警告，却依然没有抬头。  
“老兄，别以为我不了解你心烦意乱时的样子。”Edgar哪里买他的帐，“话说回来，我们这次来Gilboa到底是为什么的？”  
“你知道为什么。”Curtis说，“这个项目可以让家族在Gilboa……”  
“——在Gilboa扎稳根基从而扩增我们在海外的势力。”Edgar念经一样替他背完，翻了个白眼，“就像拒绝了David Shepard的联手请求之后你有多在乎这一亩三分地。所以我们来Gilboa的真正原因是什么？”  
Curtis无视了他。  
“反正跟你暗地里收买了南空民秀，那个皇家侍卫没有关系。”Edgar扁扁嘴，“更和那次半夜三更穿着一身别人呕吐物回来不沾边。”  
“够了，你想说什么？”Curtis终于抬起了头对Edgar怒目而视。  
“嘿！别激动。”Edgar举起双手，“我可是站在你这一边的。”  
“有个屁用。”  
“现在我可真的被伤到了。”Edgar挤了挤狗狗眼，“兄弟，你可是Curtis Everett，天底下哪有什么是你想要却得不到的。”  
从小到大，Edgar总是那个能一眼看穿他的人。Curtis一只手手捂住脸，腾出一只眼睛挫败地看着自己的弟弟，“似乎我就是得不到自己真正想要的。”  
“那么我大概猜到是怎么回事了……”Edgar说，“该恭喜你终于遇到了‘那个人’吗？”  
“我不知道他是不是‘那个人'。”Curtis说，“但他对我没有兴趣。”看在上帝的份上，他甚至不确定Jack是不是真的喜欢男人。  
“或者只是你认为他对你没有兴趣。”Edgar指出。天知道作为一个果敢大胆的人，Curtis在对待感情上的小心翼翼得完全不像他的性格，也是为什么这个拥有一切的男人到现在还孑然一身。Edgar很理解这不能完全怪他，毕竟喜欢男人这事不能像喜欢女孩那样光明正大。“你准备什么时候再去见他？”  
“我不觉得他想再见到我。”  
“但你迫切想见到他。”Edgar说，“至少你需要一个了断。”  
他说的没错。Curtis再次无话可说。  
“话说，你记得那个极力讨好我们的Andrew王子吗？”Edgar突然转变话题，“诱导他邀请我们今晚去皇宫开派对甚至比我想象得还要轻松。”他示意Curtis打开他带来的文件，一张烫金请柬从里面掉了出来。  
“臭小子。”Curtis说，看着Edgar对他做了个鬼脸跑了出去，无可奈何地笑了。  
看看桌上的请柬，再看看手中文件上那几行直到Edgar进门前几小时以来他一直试图读进去的文字，最终Curtis“啪”地一声把文件夹合起来扔到一边，扯松领带站起身，思考今晚他该选哪件礼服才好。

国王和王后在外出席活动不在宫中，一人称王的Andrew颇有一番小鬼当家(*)的即视感，宴请的也都是些忙着巴结这个皇室新宠的贵族子弟。国王和王后肯定想象不到他们摆脱Jack收养的侄子背着他们时掩饰不住的花花公子本质，酒过几循后便在一干朋友的怂恿下大声提议一起出宫继续找乐子。  
“真扫兴。喝成这样这样还怎么出去浪。”Edgar脸上大失所望地推了推Curtis的肩膀，后者一动不动地倒在椅子上睡得死沉，“看来我只能先带他回去了。”他抱歉地看着Andrew。  
“你还可以跟我们出去啊。”Andrew连忙说，生怕Everett兄弟没有玩尽兴，“我让人为Curtis准备出一间客房就是。他酒醒前尽管留在这里休息，你可以明天再回来接他或者我安排车保证把他安然无恙地送回去，你看这样如何？”

Jack被一个人丢在这儿已经有好几天了。就像Curtis对他说的一样，除了准时准点的一日三餐没有人来打搅他。身体里那些药物代谢出去并得到了些良好的睡眠后，恢复了些精神状态的Jack得以开始思考自己现在的处境。  
他没再试图自杀了，经历了那晚的一番折腾那个根植在脑中的念头竟变得淡泊了许多，想反的，他想活。可他实在看不到一条出路。就算Curtis真有那么神通广大能令Silas放过自己，从这个屋里出去后他又能去哪里呢？他没有朋友，曾经忠于他的部下都被Silas作为异己铲除了。至于其他什么亲人，相信姐姐Michelle现在流落到了什么地方都不会比自己好过多少；William舅舅？自己对他已经没有利用价值了。总而言之，Jack Benjamin在这个世界上没有任何他能够去投奔的人。就连那个Curtis也不愿再见到他了。  
想到那个大胡子……那晚的回忆又占满了脑海，Jack舔了一下嘴，唇齿间似乎还感觉得到那个吻的触感。显而易见，Curtis那时是想要他的。直到再次回忆他的反应时Jack才意识到自己遗漏了什么。“‘没什么我想要的东西是你能给的……’”  
人们说的没错，要是他的脑子有脸那么好就好了……Jack懊恼地想，如今又一个近在眼前的未来被他亲手丢弃了。  
所以当Curtis走进屋内时，看见的正是Jack一脸彷徨地在床上挺尸的样子。

床上的人“腾”地坐了起来，十分意外地看着Curtis。“你来做什么？”  
“不想见到我的话现在就走。”Curtis有些心灰意冷。  
“你说我这辈子都不会再见到你了。”Jack如是说，难道这个男人终于决定向他讨要好处了吗？  
“如果这是你想要的。”Curtis说，然后停顿了片刻注视着Jack，“我明白了。”说着便准备离开。  
“等等，Curtis。”Jack连忙叫住他，决心不再让这个人就这么不明不白地溜走。  
Curtis又转过身来，起码他还记得自己的名字。  
“来都来了，陪我呆一会儿吧。”Jack转过头去没有看他，尽量不去想自己此刻的脸有多红。  
难以察觉的微笑在Curtis的胡子下方扯动着他的嘴角，他听话地走过去，在Jack的床铺边坐下。  
“喂，你还没有告诉我为什么要回来。”Jack问他。  
“为了结一个心事。”  
“跟我有关？”  
“是。”  
“是关于那个你想要我却给不了的东西吗？”  
“是。”  
“那到底是什么？”  
“你。”  
又是一阵沉默。  
“我说过你可以……”  
“但我想要的不是这个。”Curtis大声打断他，“我不想要用这种方式换取拥有一次你的身体。我想要了解你，也想你走进我的生活，让你的整颗心，你的灵魂都属于我。”  
“为什么。”Jack紧紧地盯着他，灰绿色的眼睛牢牢地锁在Curtis深蓝色眸上，仿佛能通过那深邃的眼睛看进他灵魂最深处，“为什么？”  
“因为我喜欢上你了，Jack Benjamin。”Curtis感觉自己声音远得声音像是来自另一个宇宙，“跟我回去吧，Jack，离开Gilboa，到一个Silas再也触及不到你的地方去。我不会把你绑在自己身边，你可以有自己的生活，只希望里面有一小部分包括我。”  
Jack不知道自己的眼睛什么时候变得通红，努力控制住发紧的喉咙，“你要想清楚了，我现在一无所有，也给不了一定会爱上你的承诺。”  
“我只想要一个机会。”  
“那么我给你它。”Jack说着一下抱住了Curtis，把脸埋在他宽阔的肩膀上深深地呼吸Curtis身上充满安全感的味道，悄悄在他的衬衫上蹭了蹭湿漉漉的眼角，“我会努力给你你想要的。”  
Curtis也紧紧地回抱着Jack，感到无比满足，“但不要勉强好吗。”他说，“我不想让你不开心——唔……”没等他说完舌头就已经被Jack攻陷。Jack用力地吻着Curtis，就像这是他生命里最美好的事情。  
Jack的手不老实地伸进Curtis的长裤，抓住那里明显的隆起抚摸，巨大的硬挺在他的抚弄下散发着火热的温度。“不想要那个，哈？”  
“……呼……我可没说不想……”Curtis在抵挡不住的快感中不住喘息着。  
“证明给我看。”Jack的嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，吻着Curtis的面颊。  
Curtis的胸膛里传出一声低吼，像一只捕猎中的雄狮，扑倒了掌中的羔羊。  
夜还很长，这回他们谁也无需再次忍耐。

 

（尾声）

两年后。  
Curtis站在花园的树荫下，身边美丽的少妇和他一同脸上写满幸福地认真地注视着Curtis怀中的襁褓里娇小可爱的婴儿，他那白里透红的小脸儿上细腻的皮肤在午后的阳光下泛着柔光，刚刚吃饱奶的小家伙正对着Curtis咯咯笑着。“Pa……pa……papa……”小家伙发出的声音让惊喜的笑容出现在Curtis的脸上，“他叫我爸爸了！”他按耐不住自己的激动，没去管自己笑得是有多傻。  
“嗷！没良心的小鬼头！”不知从哪里蹦出来的Edgar哀嚎道，“这个人是大伯，大伯！我才是你爸爸！”  
“倒不如自己先拿出个做父亲的模样来。”Curtis说着Edgar，一边一脸慈爱地逗着自己的侄子，“我们将来可不要学这个大哥哥这么调皮哦……”  
“他是我儿子啊（TAT）……”Edgar仰天长叹，随即揽过自己望着他们微笑着的妻子，与她交换了一个甜蜜的吻。  
“午睡时间到了，我们该把他抱进去了。”最后还是宝宝的妈妈发了话，她从Curtis那里抱过了孩子，在Curtis表示想继续留在这里透透气后与Edgar转身走进了房间。  
Edgar家的花园并没有那么气派，但是花圃里篱笆上种满的暖色调花朵让这里充斥着温馨的气息。Curtis一个人站在唯一一棵大树的阴凉之下，沉默地低着头望着笼罩着自己的那巨大的树影。  
有人从身后用手臂环住了他，Curtis感到对方温热的额头抵在自己的脖颈上。他十分自然地握住了那双搭在自己腰间的手。  
“你很喜欢那个男孩。”Jack把脸贴在Curtis的后背上。  
“这个孩子将来会成为Everett家族的新继承人。”Curtis说，闭上眼睛享受和Jack的亲近，“他继承了母亲的眼睛。”也是Curtis和Edgar拥有的深海般的蓝色眼睛。  
“不想也要一个吗？”Jack走到Curtis面前，望着那对自己似乎永远看不厌的蓝眼睛，“你自己的孩子。”  
Curtis笑了笑，摇了摇头，把Jack的双手紧紧握在胸前，拇指摩挲着爱人无名指上崭新的银色指环，“一辈子照顾好你一个人就够了。”  
Jack扬起头轻轻地吻着Curtis，两人交换了一个绵长但纯洁的吻。  
“我爱你，Jack。”  
“我知道。”Jack一如既往地靠在Curtis怀里，听着男人接着往下诉说他对自己的表白，悄悄地微笑。这个从各种意义上拯救了自己的人，他也是那么深爱着他。“我现在能够给你那个承诺了。”他说，抓住Curtis戴有相同戒指的手，放在自己心口，“只要这里还在继续跳动，它永远都是属于你的。”

FIN.


End file.
